St. Mary's Church: Faithful Scenario
St. Mary's Church is a possible scavenging location. There are two possible scenarios: Bandits and Faithful. It is usually available after Day 4 for most starting variations. In some playthroughs it is possible to encounter the Faithful scenario initially and then later- around the mid-to-late game- for it to switch to the Bandits scenario. Overview The area has a large amount of debris, and a small number of doors blocked by chain rails. Bringing saw blades is recommended, along with a shovel to dig through the numerous piles of debris in the area. There are two buildings - a church with a basement and a three-story shelled building. The two buildings are linked via a tunnel, which is either clear or filled up with debris. Scenario: Faithful Priest Olek will be sitting at the back end of the church and will greet the player when approached. He will request for the character to not disturb his flock, after which he will be open for trading. He has an large amount of books, which he sells cheaply. Like most traders, he will trade in a lot for medical items. The rest of his flock will be in the basement of the Church, with the door that leads to the basement guarded by a man. Going past this door will render the entire church hostile to you. In the shelled building, a scavenger will be looting the area - he will not be hostile and assures the player that he mean no harm. This area is filled with resources. Olek himself isn't particularly threatening, as he is unarmed. The scavenger however is armed with a pistol and poses a much more significant threat. FURTHERMORE there is a woman in the basement of the church who will occasionally come out and stroll into the vestry. She walks quickly, and if at any point on her walk she spots you she will run to get Olek and the basement guard who will then become hostile and run after you. Inexplicably, the scavenger with the gun also becomes hostile to you when this situation triggers. If you see her wandering out of the basement it's highly advised that you hide, as if she sees you it can easily result in getting cornered and killed by the three now hostile NPCs. Previously, it had been mistaken that clearing the rubbles inside the shelled building or in the tunnel between the church and the building would cause Olek to become hostile. It is not the case. If player cleared the rubbles in the tunnel, the game treats it as a clear sight of view all the way from church basement to shelled building basement. When player is in shelled building basement and the woman NPC happens to wander out of church basement, she is actually able to spot the player as unreasonable as it sounds. This is difficult for the player to notice since church side would be off screen from player perspective. This can be avoided by closing the shelled building basement door behind you to cut off the line of sight when digging around in shelled building basement. Priest Olek will walk around - clearing the debris will let him wander into the shelled building. This would allow you to steal from his container at the back of the church. There are four grated doors that require saw blades in this variant. Though two will require you to rob the church, one can simply be walked around, and the last blocks access to a medicine cabinet in the shelled building. Additionally there are more than a dozen pieces of furniture you can break down for wood and fuel with a hatchet, including Priest Olek's chair. This will NOT make him hostile. Category:Locations